Incarceration
by XxTomarry-FiFTeeNxX
Summary: Eight months since the murder. Seven days awaiting trial. Six best friends. Five minute verdict. Four professors willing to believe. Three houses' betrayal. Two innocents incarcerated falsely. One thirst for revenge. The world better be ready, cause sh** is going down. Sibling bond!Harry/Hermione Dom!Dark!Insane!Cruel!Sadist!Harry and Hermione Tomarry Bellamione.
1. Arrest

**Hellooooooo,**

**I don't want to give the story away too much, just know it's NOT Harmony. It's Tomarry Bellamione . Set 5 months after Cedric's death, Harry Mia are accused for it (they wanna get rid of Hermione since she's a Muggleborn) they were framed.**

**A year later, they are broken out just as people began to believe their innocence. Broken out by who? Well, Tommy of course!**

**Not telling anymore!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. (I'm sorry, JK made me say that! She stole Harry Potter from me!)**

**JK:Oi!**

**@tomarry15: Sorry! I was kidding!**

**TTFN,**

**Your brilliant authoress, **

**@tomarry15**

**_**

**Arrest**

**_February 17,1996: Fifth Year-Dinner time_**

**_Location-Great Hall_**

The residents of Hogwarts were having a subdued dinner under the watchful eye of the 'Headmistress' , Dolores Umbridge, when Rufus Scrimgeour and five other Aurors came bursting into the Hall.

Umbridge immediately stood up from her seat and looked like the cat who got the canary.

"Rufus!"she said in her little girl voice, "What business do you have here?"

"Madam Umbridge, we have an arrest warrant for one Harry James Potter, Halfblood and one Hermione Jean Granger, Muggleborn. They are charged with one count of murder each and two counts of using the Avada Kedavra Curse and Cruciatus Curse that led to the death of one Cedric Diggory in June 1995."

The reaction of the announcement was noisy. The teachers kept quiet, only Trelawny(Surprisingly), Flitwick, McGonagall , and very surprisingly, Snape were shouting at the Aurors, the Ravens and the Snakes kept silent, but one Luna Lovegood yelled at the top of her voice: "Harry and Hermione would never do that! You lie! Lies, I say!!" all the while standing at the top of the table along with Terry Boot and Padma Patil.

The twins were screaming at the Aurors of their unfairness, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were also berating the Aurors. The Badgers were also strangely silent, only Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones protesting against the Aurors.

The two accused teens were staring blankly at Umbridge in disbelief. They were only back in action when they felt the Aurors snapping handcuffs onto them.

"NO! We didn't do ANYTHING! You gotta believe us! Please!" Harry yelled as he and Hermione were being pulled roughly outside the Hall.

"Why tell this to us EIGHT MONTHS later when everything has been calmer! It was Voldemort who killed Cedric! Harry can tell you! I wasn't even THERE for crying out loud! Please! We don't want to go to Azkaban, don't make us go to Azkaban!"wailed Hermione, struggling against her cuffs.

"I'm sorry dear, but the Aurors have shown me proof. Goodbye,"tittered Umbridge.

"Noooo! Don't do this!! Please, don't take us to Azkabaaan!"Harry's voice echoed through the halls, mingling with Hermione's cries of terror.

The students and teachers were frozen in a suffocating silence, Umbridge still smirking as if she won the Quidditch World Cup.

"Whoever is STILL standing by the time I sit down will either have a detention if they are a student or fired if they are a professor!"she chirped.

The standing people immediately sat down.

As soon as Umbridge sat down she looked around the Hall and said: "Well then, let's carry on having dinner!" as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

People began to eat, but they couldn't help staring at the two spaces where two students were supposed to be.


	2. Awaiting A Trial: Day 1

**February 17, 1996: 20h27**

**Location-Ministry Of Magic Prisoner's cells**

Harry and Hermione were put into different cells. They couldn't see each other, but at least they could still hear each other's voices.

The cells they were situated in were horribly dark and cramped with barely any space for legroom. When they had arrived at their cells, they had their school robes and wands taken away from them, giving them only a thin blanket, a candle (one for each day they were there, they could choose when to light it) and a thin mattress to put on the ground.

They had already spent two and a half hours in the dank cells and already didn't like it.

Harry didn't mind the darkness too much. That can happen after being shut in a shoe cupboard for the first decade of your life, but Hermione didn't. She had already broken down in hysterics and no soothing from Harry would help. Every now and then, the brunette would cry herself into silence.

"H-H-arry?"squeaked Hermione, actually speaking for the first time in two hours. Her voice sounded like it was across from him, so he turned to that direction. Luckily, the Aurors were kind enough to let him keep his glasses.

"Yes, Mia?"his throat raspy from the cold in the cell. The blankets did little to help.

"I'm s-sc-ared. What if we never see daylight, Harry? We didn't e-even d-do anything wrong! Umbridge must've framed us! I know that bitch doesn't like neither you nor me... But what could have pushed her to go as far as trying to arrest us?"Hermione mused.

"I don't know, really. But don't worry, Dumbledore is gonna get us out! He has to!"said Harry, some semblance of hope coloring his voice.

"Yeah...He has to..."said Hermione.

**February 17, 1996:20h33**

**Location- Hogwarts: Room of Requirements (RoR)**

The teens who had been willing to defend Harry and Hermione were all together in the spacious room that was the Room of Requirement. The room was now a airier version of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Guys, this isn't right. Two of our friends are locked up for no reason at all. Cedric died eight bloody months ago! Why bring this up now? Don't they understand that he was murdered by Moldyshorts?"said Ron, sitting on the plush scarlet carpet, speaking after a long and depressing silence.

"Of course it's not right. I bet my underwear that Umbridge set them up!"said Susan from her place next to Neville on the one of the cushy couches. "What I don't understand is why they left my Auntie Amelia at the Ministry. She _is_ the Head of the DMLE, not Scrimgeour..."

"Don't you guys find it very strange that none of the DA defended Harry and Hermione, when they proclaimed that they 'believed' You-Know-Who was the one who killed Cedric?"said Padma.

"I heard some Ravens whispering about Harry and Hermione being Dark. As if! I don't trust the Aurors as far as I can throw 'em these days. Umbridge already had a problem with Muggleborn students, seeing as I am one, but she really had it out for Hermione."Terry stated.

"The Snakes were being oddly quiet. You'd expect them to be the ones to jump at the chance to make fun of Harry and Hermione...They actually looked _sorry_ for them!"Neville exclaimed.

"But—."

"Gryffindor—."

"Was a—."

"Pitiful—."

"Disgrace—."said Gred and Forge sadly.

"Yes! You'd expect _them_ to be the ones to yell at the Toady Bitch along with us, but no! They act like cowards and keep silent. I could hear Seamus and Dean busy going on about how they 'always suspected Harry was Dark' and that 'with someone who reads everything like Hermione, she MUST have come across some Dark Arts books and read them illegally!',"Ginny scowled.

"You know, I was really surprised that even _Snape_ and _Trelawney_ had believed Harry and Hermione were innocent,"mused Ernie.

"Yes. Did you know that Trelawney was a Neutral in the last Blood War?"Parvati murmured just loudly enough for them to hear.

"WHAT?!"came the reply from everyone, bar the Ravens and Lavender.

"Yes, it's nothing new. If actually take the time to actually chat with her, she'll tell you lots of stories about herself if you ask nicely. She really isn't that bad. Why do you think Parv and I love her so much?"said Lavender indifferently.

"Oh."

All of a sudden, Luna gasped, her eyes turned a luminous purple and began to speak in a raspy voice that was not her own:

"_**The Stag and the Otter will have been wrongfully accused by those who they thought were friends. On the Solstice of Summer they will no longer be the same. Their purity will have been poisoned, them being seduced by the Dark. The ones who stood by them will join them. On the Solstice of Summer...the Stag and the Otter...will never be...the same...**_"

Her eyes returned to their normal sapphire blue and retained their dazed expression.

Everyone was stunned into silence. They had silghtly suspected that Luna was some type of Seer, but they had their suspicions confirmed when she had made this prophecy.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I have any Nargles near me?"Luna asked idly. Then she began to swat the air around her "Shoo! Bad Nargles! Go away!"she yelled.

"No! You made a prophecy!"exclaimed Ginny.

Luna's face hardened for a moment then it turned back to normal in a flash. She smiled. "Well! I guess I did. Figure it out then." she said.

"Tomorrow. Let's go to bed."said Padma.

"Yes!"came the quick reply.

**February 17,1996:22h09**

**Location-12 Grimmauld Place, London**

The Order of The Phoenix were holding an impromptu meeting at Grimmauld Place. They were discussing the events that happened during dinner.

"Everyone, the events displayed at dinner invoked some thought against Mr Potter and Miss Granger... I do slightly believe that they did actually murder Cedric Diggory, as Miss Granger was not that present the whole time during the third task, and how could you believe a statement that came from a fourteen year old boy? Who's to say he's actually telling the truth? I had so much faith in Mr Potter and Miss Granger, but I'm afraid they have been influenced by the wily temptress that is the Dark Arts,"said Albus in a grave tone.

Sirius immediately stood up, his face flushed red with anger. "How DARE you accuse Harry and Hermione like that?! They are good children!"he yelled.

"Now, now, Sirius! I have proof that they had been turning Dark. In second year alone, Mr Potter began to speak Parseltongue and I have records of Miss Granger taking a Dark Potions book and she was looking at many other Magicks of the Dark last year to help Mr Potter cheat in the Tournament!"said Albus.

"Excuse me, Dumbledore! Don't you say that about two innocents!"yelled McGonagall, standing up along with Sirius from her own chair.

"I am actually surprised that I agree with Black, but Potter and Granger mean no harm. Albus, I'm warning you now, if you let those children get shipped off to Azkaban, you are going to be the cause of your own demise."said Snape.

"No Severus, I think that letting them go to Azkaban will help reform them. You have no say anymore in matter."concluded Dumbledore.

"Get the fuck outta my house, you old goat!"growled Sirius.

"Sirius! You don't speak to the Headmaster like that!"scolded Molly Weasley.

"You get outta my house too! Out before I start hexing!"Sirius snarled at her.

"I do think that the Headmaster is right too, so I'll get out of your hair."said Tonks as she got up to go to the Ministry.

"Me too."said Shacklebolt in his deep baritone and left.

The rest of the Order followed in the same fashion with the exception of Snape, McGonagall, Sirius , Arthur and his oldest son, Bill.

Before they followed their mother/wife into the fire, both Weasley men looked apologetic and said: "We believe Harry too."

Sirius nodded curtly before leaving the room.

**February 18, 1996:00h08am**

**Location- The Ministry of Magic's prisoner holding cells.**

Hermione couldn't get a wink of sleep at all. She was too wound up to care. She was bored, but she had cried herself out long ago.

She had the thin blanket they had gotten tightly wrapped around her to try and expel the cold. She had not lit her candle at all. She didn't see the point.

_So this must be how it felt for Sirius all those years ago,_she thought bitterly.

She was worried about her parents. What would they think of her? Would they believe the lies? Have they already been informed?

_Oh, I'm so tired of this shit, I'm going to try to get some sleep,_she thought to herself, settling down on the thin mattress.

She listened to the sound of Harry's deep breathing until she too, felt the sweet release of sleep.


	3. Awaiting A Trial: Day 2-Pt2

**February 18, 1996 :04h00am**

**Location-Ministry of Magic Prisoners Cells.**

A splash of freezing cold water was what greeted Harry and Hermione early in the morning.

"Wake up, you two! It's scrubbing time!"came a very familiar female voice.

Hermione shrieked as the water drenched her and she sat bolt upright. She looked past the legs of the Auror to see that the enchantments that blocked her from seeing Harry were removed. She saw Harry in a similar situation as she.

Harry put on his glasses and squinted up at the male Auror. Who he saw struck some hope in his heart. "Kingsley! Is that you?"he said, and he also spied Tonks from the other end of the corridor, near Hermione. "Tonks!"he exclaimed happily. "Are you also here to tell us that we're free?"

Tonks face twisted into an ugly smirk. "No, Potter. You and Muddy here are still locked up, we're just taking ya out for a bath,"she hissed.

Both teens blanched. Why were two of the people they trusted being so mean to them?

"W-Why are you doing this, guys? Don't you believe us?"squeaked Hermione.

"No! And none of the Order does too. Only the traitors Black, Snape and McGonagall believe your shit,"growled Kingsley.

Harry's heart sunk. Even Dumbledore didn't believe them. Hermione gave a disbelieving wail.

"Why do you believe such nonsense! We never even did ANYTHING! Tell us why you think we lie!"yelled Harry.

Tonks went all up in his face and pulled a sneer that even Lucius Malfoy would be proud of. She pointed a sharpened finger to his chest and punctuated each word with a sharp jab. "You are a fucking Parslemouth. SHE is someone who thirsts for all types of knowledge. SHE wasn't even there in the stands for the Tournament. YOU were declared Heir of Slytherin, are you not? I was still attending school that year and no one said otherwise. WHO has enough power to drive off one HUNDRED fucking Dementors?! A Dark Wizard! That's who! And you've done it! YOU can see inside You-Know-Who's MIND! Who's to say he's not feeding you knowledge about the Dark Arts?! And you must've killed Cedric! Now you and Muddy are finally getting—What—You—Two—DESERVINGLY—Have—Had—COMING! Now, get the fuck up and move! You're wasting my time!"Tonks screeched.

She and Kingsley both fired a Mild Cutting Hex with enough force to only graze the frightened teens. Both Harry and Hermione quickly stood up as fast as their bodies would allow, since they were stiff from sleeping in a cramped space.

Neither teen made any sound. Tears were sliding silently down their cheeks as they walked to the washrooms.

If this was just at the Ministry, how was it going to be at Azkaban?


	4. Awaiting A Trial Day 2 (Pt2)

**Thank you to raingirl17 for my first review and thanks to all you guys who have followed and favourited (I know it's not a word!) this story!! Love y'all T•T**

**_**

**February 18, 1996 :04h11am**

**Location-Ministry of Magic Prisoners Cells.**

They had finally reached the prisoners shower block in five minutes. It was blindingly white with gleaming stalls, but the thing was, there were no shower heads.

Just two rubber hosepipes.

"Wh-Where are the shower heads?" Hermione squeaked tearfully. Both she and Harry could see where this was going.

Tonks poked her wand into the slightly shorter girl's back and said: "There are none, Muddy...Now, both of you, strip and get into a stall!"

Harry looked back at both of the smirking Aurors faces. "You want us to do _what_ ?"he asked.

"You heard her! Strip, so you can get a wash. Or are you afraid to show us your tiny packages?"taunted Kingsley.

Harry and Hermione had everything but small packages . When they went through their first _Et Venefici Maturitatis (1)_ during the middle of Fourth Year, they had gone from looking like the shortest and most child-like looking children in their year to one of the most the most hottest people in Hogwarts, with Draco Malfoy and a no longer pug-faced looking Pansy Parkinson in that category.

They were too modest about their bodies and were always very discreet when changing clothes. Now, they had to go and get naked in front of some people they don't really know that well enough...

"But this is a violation of privacy! We have rights, you know!"protested Hermione. She pulled her damp school shirt closer on the edges to hide any exposed skin.

"Scum like you two HAVE NO rights! Now, if you are gonna keep on lolly gaging, we'll do your task FOR YOU!"Kingsley growled out.

All of a sudden, the two teens felt the cold air coming into contact with their bodies. Hermione shrieked and Harry blushed as they tried to cover themselves.

They didn't put up another protest and silently walked into the stalls. The Aurors stared at their bodies, looking quite quite impressed.

"And you two have only been through your _first half of Et Venefici Maturitatis _?!"exclaimed Tonks, sounding more like her usual, kind self.

The two teens nodded mutely.

The bubblegum-pink haired Auror's face hardened again. She smirked nastily and took the hoses, handed one to her partner, then they immediately began dousing the poor teens in cold water yet again.

The water was so cold, it burned and the teens shrieked with pain from it.

**February 18,1996 :07h25**

**Location- Hogwarts, Gryffindor Fifth Year Boys' Dorm**

"RON! WAKE THE FUCK UP! RON?!"Ginny shrieked as she woke up her brother. Finally, after a punch in the eye, he woke up.

He sat bolt upright in his bed. He looked around to find all the other beds empty. Wasn't it Sunday?

"Ginny, why'd you wake me up, isn't that Hermione's job?"he asked.

Ginny gave him a sad smile. "They're gone, don't you remember yesterday?"she said.

Yesterday's events came crashing down on Ron's mind. He let out a small choked sob. His friends were gone and he would probably never have a laugh or something like that with them again...

"I'll get dressed. Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs?"he said.

"Sure. Nev, Lav and Parvi are already at the bottom. We're gonna head off for breakfast then go to the RoR to meet the others..."she replied and walked out, closing the door behind her.

**February 18, 1996: 08h17**

**Location- Ministry of Magic Prisoners' Cells**

Harry and Hermione were back in their cramped cells again. This time, they didn't have their school clothes on. They were given grey and navy blue striped prison robes that were just too thin to retain any real warmth. Their feet were bare, their hair tangled slightly. Their lips were chapped and they were thirsty, the only water they got was dirty and they got meagre portions of food.

Harry could live with that, it was like being back with the Dursleys again. But Hermione on the other hand...she had never had to deal with this. She was always pampered by her parents, even though she found it a bit too much. Now, she missed that.

They could hear multiple footsteps coming closer to them and they all shrunk back. What torture were they going to go through now?

"Potter, Granger, you got visitors."said Tonks. She left the corridor as fast as she could.

The unknown people ran to them. "Potter?"came McGonagall's Scottish burr from outside his cell.

"Professor!"he said happily. She chuckled. Which was a first!

Two other people went over to Hermione's side. As soon as the girl identified them, she squealed: "Mummy! Daddy! Is that really you?"

Emma and Daniel Granger smiled at their daughter. "Yes, pumpkin, it is us,"Dan said. Emma burst into tears. Hermione soon followed suit.

Harry was bewildered. He turned to Professor McGonagall and asked: "Professor? Why are you guys here? Are you here to save us? For real this time..."

The Scotswoman's face softened. "Harry, Hermione...I'm so sorry. Severus and I TOLD the bloody Order that you two did nothing wrong. Only Sirius and the eldest Weasley males were willing to believe. So, Black, Severus and I quit the Order."

Harry stared in disbelief. "E-Even Lupin didn't believe us?"he stuttered.

"No."

"Oh God!"he cried and began to sob. McGonagall slid her arms through the bars to pat the upset boy.

"Harry...I'm sorry. We tried to convince them, but it wouldn't work. There's a huge chance you two are going to Azkaban. But promise me something..."

"What?"

"To not lose your minds TOO much in there. Still have some sanity for me," then she smirked. "Do a Sirius Black and get out of there."

Both teens and the other adults laughed.

"Anything for you, Professor."replied the teens.

"Don't call me Professor! You know, I came over to Godric's Hollow all the time to visit you when you were a little baby! You always called me Gramma Kitty because of my Animagus. You can do that now, I missed that..."

Harry laughed. It felt wonderful to be happy, even if it was for a short time.

**(1) Latin for Wizard Maturity- I made it up. Wizarding children go through a special puberty between their thirteen to fifteenth birthday. The first half is getting all your 'bodily packages' start growing. It stops after you turn fifteen and comes back on your sixteenth birthday. The taller and ahem, bigger you are the more powerful you are.**

**But not ridiculously big! I ain't mean! LoL**

**TTFN,**

**@tomarry15 **


	5. We will stand by them

**February 18, 1996 :11h34**

**Location- Hogwarts, ROR**

Everyone was back at the Gryfffindor Common Room lookalike again. Padma had finally figured out what the prophecy meant.

They were all seated in a circle, waiting for her to speak.

The Ravenclaw inhaled deeply, exhaled and began to speak:

"Sooo... The prophecy. I didn't get much sleep last night because of it. Rather, I analysed it critically. First thing that I already knew that it was about Harry and Hermione. Harry's Patronus is a stag, obviously he must be the Stag in the prophecy. The Otter is Hermione because her Patronus is one. Solstice of the Summer in the Northern Hemisphere is on June 21. Which means, Harry and Hermione will inevitably go to Azkaban, but they will manage to break out by someone we don't know on that date a little over a year from now... And they won't be the same Harry and Hermione we know, but we'll still stand by them."

Luna clapped wildly. "Yayyy! Good interpretation Paddy! That's exactly what will happen!"she squealed.

Padma blushed. "Thanks...I guess, Lulu."

"So Harry and Mione are gonna end up batshit insane? Awesome!"exclaimed Ron.

The girls gave him a disapproving look, the other guys looked a bit contemplative.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. RONALD WEASLEY! You have the emotional range of a teaspoon!*"scolded Ginny, sounding a lot like the Weasley Matriarch.

Ron cowered under her glare. "S-Sorry!"

"You better be! Your best friends are going to lose their minds in there and all you can think about is how nice it would be to have insane friends!" Susan chided.

The Weasley boy kept silent. He knew better than angering a girl even more than necessary.

"Hehe..."began Gred, (or is it Forge?) changing the subject.

"Mum sent us a letter—"

"To pass on—"

"To you—"

"Two—"they said to Ron and Ginny.

The youngest of the Weasley brood looked confused.

"What do you mean?"they asked.

"Just—"

"Read—"

"It—"

"Made us—"

"So bloody—"

"Angry at her."the Twins said, handing over the already opened envelope.

Ron and Ginny took it and began to read, with the other teens clustering around them to look over their shoulders.

The letter said:

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Hello boys, it's your mother. I'm writing to tell you to stay far, FAR away from Potter and Granger. They have been proven to be Dark and even Dumbledore and most of the Order agree that letting them go to Azkaban will set them straight and help them move back into the Light._

_Only the traitors Black, Minerva and Snape quit the Order because of two lying children. _

_You will be permitted to attend their trial on the 23rd at 9h00. I have written a letter to Madam Dolores Umbridge enabling you to go._

_Please pass this on to Ron and Ginny,_

_Love,_

_Mum_

By the time they had finished reading it, everyone had angrily flushed faces.

"Mum has another thing coming if she thinks that we'll leave our friends to bite the dust. I'll even go Dark just to spite her!"growled Ron.

"Be careful what you say, Ronniekins! What you say may come true..."Luna said ominously. She then giggled.

"Girl, you're messed up,"Lavender said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"I know!"the blond haired girl tittered.

"And that's why we love ya,"everyone chorused.

***Love this Hermione quote.u**


	6. One Day Til D-Day

**February 22, 1996 :04h06**

**Location-Ministry Holding Cells **

Harry and Hermione knew that tomorrow would mark a whole new era in their lives.

They had not taken a bath in three days and they had injuries from the Cutting Hexes Aurors sometimes threw at them.

The Grangers and Professor McGonagall had been denied visitation time and the teens were missing their warm presence.

They had stopped talking. They had stopped eating. They had stopped thinking. They rarely slept. Their hair was tangled and unkempt, their bodies dirty their prisoners robes had some tears. Even the slightest brush against the wall would tear the flimsy garments.

Hermione was crying again. The sound was filled with self-pity and a dash of slight hysteria. Harry just sat with his legs curled to his body, his arms were on his knees, supporting his head.

Footsteps approached yet again. Tonks, but she was alone this time.

"Wotcher, Pothead, Muddy, I got the Prophet for ya. You're going to like this article!"she chirped happily.

She had two copies of the Prophet and dumped one in each teens' cell.

"I-I can't s-s-see a-any-anything,"Hermione stuttered. Her teeth were chattering because of the cold.

"Aww,widdle Muddy cawn't see in the dawk!"Tonks taunted Hermione, her spiky bubblegum pink hair turned a violent shade of red.

"Well then, fine, I'll let you guys get a luxury JUST THIS ONCE! _Lumos_! " Tonks said, the whole corridor lighted up with a soft light.

The two teens blocked their eyes, they had not seen light in a long while.

"Read!"Tonks hissed at them.

The teens scrambled quickly and took the papers and began to read...

**HARRY POTTER: THE BOY-WHO-LIED!**

**HERMIONE GRANGER: THE DARKEST WITCH OF THE AGE!**

**22 February 1996**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

_Yes folks, you read that heading right! Our Savior is actually a Traitor! _

_On the 18th this month, one Harry James Potter(15) and a Hermione (16) were found guilty of the murder of seventeen year old Cedric Diggory in June last year._

_Why did it take the Ministry so long to find out the truth?_

_Well, let me tell you!_

_Potter and Granger had covered their tracks very well. It is reported by a source of mine ,who wishes to remain anonymous, that they have intel of Potter's cursed scar giving him Dark Powers such as Parseltongue and Miss Granger had stolen a Potions book called 'Potente Most Darke' when she was in her second year alone!_

_There are also witnesses who claim that Miss Granger was not seen at the Third Task of The esteemed Triwizard Tournament last year! She was at the location Mr Diggory was killed._

_The following are some observations from students in Hogwarts:_

_"I always knew that Potter was Dark! In second year when there was the Basilisk Dilemma, during a Dueling class, he had sent a snake straight at me!"- Justin Finch-Fletchley, 5th Year Hufflepuff_

_"Granger always seemed like a dangerous girl... She and Potter had managed to start an illegal organization just last year to defy the esteemed Madam Umbridge! When I signed that paper of hers, I only did it to learn Defense! But look whatever curse she put on that paper did to me! I have big purple pimples spelling 'SNEAK' on my forehead!"-Marietta Edgecombe, 6th Year Ravenclaw _

_"I cannot believe that Potter and Granger did this! Actually, I can. Last year, Cedric and I were dating and I saw the jealous looks Potter and Granger would throw at both of us. Maybe they killed Cedric because of that?"- Cho Chang, 6th Year Ravenclaw _

_"I told everyone that Potter was dangerous. Who else has enough power to banish ONE HUNDRED freaking DEMENTORS?! A Dark Wizard, that's who. Why else was Potter declared the Heir of Slytherin in his second year?"-Seamus Finnegan, 5th Year Gryffindor_

_"I don't know what to think, actually...Harry and Hermione were never my BEST friends, personally... But I find it very hard to believe what I am hearing about them of late."_

_-Dean Thomas, 5th Year Gryffindor_

_"I never did like Potter nor Granger, but they seem too... pure to kill someone. It's just not like them."_

_-Draco Malfoy, 5th Year Slytherin _

_"What am I supposed to say? I never knew Potter and Granger. I never talked to them at all. But they do seem like good people."_

_-Blaise Zabini, 5th Year Slytherin _

_Well, there you have it folks._

_Tomorrow, Potter and Granger will be put on trial. If they are found guilty, they will be sentenced to Azkaban._

_For more details on Harry Potter, turn to page two _

_For more details on Hermione Granger, turn to page four_

Hermione wailed. Why would people do such a thing? Why would they not believe that Harry and her never killed anyone?

Harry was stunned. The _Prophet_ hung limply in his hands. Slytherins spoke up for them! Whoa... the world must finally have turned upside down.

Tonks spoke up again as she turned off her wand light.

"Enjoy your last day of sanity kiddies! It's about to get reaaaal rough from tomorrow!"she simpered and practically danced down the corridor.

"They're all gonna pay if we end up in Azkaban,"Hermione remarked with a frightening calm.

"I'll make sure of it,"Harry replied idly. Yep, if the insanity started here before they maybe stepped a foot into Azkaban, then Merlin better save the Wizarding World.

The two teens burrowed down into their thin blankets and tried to get some sleep.


	7. Verdict :Pt 1

**February 23, 1996 :07h15**

**Location-Hogwarts, 5th Year Gryffindor Boys' Dorm**

Neville and Ron were dressing in a subdued silence. They were both getting ready for their friends' trial. Ron had borrowed a pair of Neville's best black dress robes while Neville himself wore a dark navy blue number.

Dean Thomas watched on sadly as the brunette and redhead got ready, while Seamus slept on.

"I really am sorry about Harry and Hermione. I hope the Dumbshitengamot actually sees that they're innocent..."Dean said.

The two boys smiled at him, saying nothing.

They had finally finished after seven more minutes and made their way down to the Common Room.

Ginny and Parvati were already waiting, wearing nude makeup and matching black long sleeved muslin dresses that reached just below their knees. They wore simple black pumps, their hair tied into long braids.

"You ready?"Ginny whispered softly. "Luna, Susan, Ernie and Padz are already waiting for us. We're being escorted to the Ministry with McGonagall."

"Yeah. Let's not keep them waiting..."said Neville.

And off they went.

**_**

**Location-Ministry of Magic, Prisoners' holding cells.**

**Same time as the others in Hogwarts leave **

Two pairs of eyes snapped open. One pair was emerald, the other topaz.

Harry and Hermione sat up stiffly in there cells, their anticipation was thick in the air. Today was the day that they would be sentenced. Yes sentenced, because they had no hope that the so called 'trial' was going to be fair at all whatsoever, not with Cornelius Fudge still in the rule.

"This is it, isn't it Hermione?" Harry said, his raspy voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah. I guess, Harry... At this point, I only regret one thing,"replied Hermione.

"What?"

"You know how everyone expects me to get together with Ron and all that shit? I mean, they don't actually SAY it, but I know it's there,"she said.

"Yeah? What about it? Don't tell me you actually like Ron!?"Harry said, cracking a smile as he teased her.

"W-What?! No! No! Ron is a nice boy, but he doesn't have the things I actually want."

"What DO you want?"

"Oh...I don't know...boobs and a vagina?"Hermione said bluntly.

"Great way to come out my dear. I applaud you! In that case, I also don't like what you like. I actually like dudes..."

"Really now?"

"Yuh. It disgusts me every time when Molly Weasley actually pushes me and Ginny together. Ginny got over her crush for me YEARS ago. She likes me as a much more kinder version of her older brothers. I feel the same way."

Hermione cackled. "So you like Ginny as a brother now?"she guffawed.

Harry mulled that sentence over his head, trying to figure out what he said wrong. Then he got it.

"No man! Hermione, don't be dumb!"Harry said as he laughed.

Hermione just carried on laughing. Then, a sudden peculiar thought struck her.

"Hey, Harry?..."

"Yesssss?"he replied with a slight slip into Parseltongue.

"D'ya think that they might put us in the same containment area as Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Who's that?"

"The woman who turned Neville's parents insane."

"Oh. Maybe."

"There really is no hope for us...We BOTH know that this trial is going to be unfair with McFudgie around,"Hermione said.

Harry laughed yet again. "You made the wanker sound like a food item from McDonalds."

"Guess I did."

Just then, they heard two pairs of feet stomping towards them. Shacklebolt and Tonks.

"Hello Muddy and Potty! Time for you to get shipped off! Stand up!"came the now mousy brunette's greeting.

The two teens said nothing as they stood up stiffly in their tattered robes and bare feet.

Their hands were soon handcuffed in Magic Binding Cuffs and they were led roughly to courtroom ten.

**_**

**The Day Before : six o'clock **

**Location-Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton**

A very young man with dark ebony hair, slanted red eyes and a lithe pale body was sitting comfortably in his study, when Lucius Malfoy Flooed in.

The platinum blond stepped out and greeted Lord Voldemort with a brisk: "Good evening, My Lord."

The Dark Lord nodded, his aristocratic features set in an unimpressed frown.

"Lucius, have Draco and that Zabini boy told the Prophet what I told you to tell them?"Voldemort asked lightly in a melodic baritone.

"Yes, My Lord. The Granger girl and Potter must have read the Prophet by now,"replied Lucius.

"Thank you Lucius. You are excused to leave."

"Yes, My Lord." The blond had left as quickly as he had come.

As Lord Voldemort was left alone, he held his snake familiar, Nagini lazily in his arms.

His mind wandered back to the prophecy Lucius had smuggled out of the DoM for him. When he had finally heard the whole thing, he was furious.

He needn't have hunted the Potters. It was all for nothing except for Dumbledore's sick game of chess.

**Neither can live while the other survives...**

What a bunch of dragon shit! That line could mean anything. Like instead of just being alive and only worrying about staying alive, both he and Harry could actually live, like everyone else.

By actually ordering the Malfoy and Zabini Scions to give a positive statement in the paper, that could actually encourage Harry and the Granger girl to come over to the Dark side.

Azkaban would give their psyche the right amount of dark twisting.

And Potter's eyes...the way they stared at him back in the graveyard... he only regained his his nineteen year old body for him and only him.

Lord Voldemort does not do things like that for any other person.

"_Yessss...Ssssoon Haaarry Potterrr. You will be miiine and I yours and only yours._"

————————

**0_o**


	8. Verdict :Part Two

**February 23, 1996, 08h00**

**Location- Ministry of Magic: Courtroom Ten**

Harry and Hermione were chained up in the most uncomfortable chairs known to man in the biggest courtroom the Ministry had. They did not even have a lawyer to defend them.

The courtroom was packed to the brim with the Wizengamot, The public and the media. If the two teens craned their heads to the left, they could spy a very menacing looking Molly Weasley glaring hatefully down at them. The other Weasleys ranged from uneasy to sympathetic.

Neville and the others who had stood up for them were giving them encouraging looks. That lifted the weight of the burden they carried slightly.

Everywhere else they looked, they were getting really negative feedbacks from the people who were in attendance.

Finally, after ten more minutes of this torture, Minister Fudge, High Inquisitor Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore glided in. Well...Dumbledore did the gliding, Fudge stomped and Umbridge tottered in on her stubby legs.

"Since when is Dumbledore allowed back in the Wizengamot?"Hermione whispered only loud enough for only Harry's ears alone.

She kept on staring straight ahead so as to not let anyone else know about their secret conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe he fucked both McFudgie's and Toadbitch's brains out during a threesome?"Harry whispered back, barely moving his mouth.

Hermione scrunched her nose minutely. "Gross, Harry! That may be the only nightmare that I would experience in Azkaban at this point!"she hissed.

"Glad to be of service."

"Shut up, Harry."

It was then Fudge started speaking:

"Members of the public, the media and Wizengamot, today we are gathered here today to deliver the sentencing of one Harrison James Potter—"

"My full name is Harrison? What else are these people hiding from me?"Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Don't know,"the brunette replied.

"—Age fifteen, Halfblood, Son to Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Roslin Potter nee Evans and one Hermione Jean Granger, Age sixteen, Muggleborn, Daughter to 'Docktas'—oops, sorry Mr and Mrs Granger—Doctors Daniel Aaron Granger and Emma Neve Granger nee Rivers.

The accused are charged with one count of murder and two counts of using two Unforgivable Curses. The Avada Kedavra and the Cruciatus Curse which were used in the murder of one seventeen year old Cedric Anthony Diggory in June 1995.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been the interrogator of the two accused and had found out the truth from them—"

"That is the biggest amount of dragon shit I've ever heard!" Harry yelled.

Every eye was on him, the room was dead silent.

"Yes! He is right! How could you, grown ass adults, except us, two teenagers to properly cast Unforgivables when we've had so many FUCKED UP Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers? Only ONE out of the five so far have some sense!"Hermione yelled at the room at large too.

"Excuse me! There are a lot of witnesses who have evidence that proves your devious crimes!—"Umbridge began to shout but was cut off by an irritated Harry.

"Now you shut the fuck up Toadbitch! I don't got time for you. Anyways... Why would you arrest us if we actually DID kill Cedric only eight fucking months later? We are telling right now that we did not do it! You only do this just cause we finally stuck our middle fingers in the air and told you to fuck off!" Harry said, smirking at Fudge and Umbridge in particular.

There was an instant uproar at Harry's statement. People were shouting things like :

"You should be hung!"

"You and your little slut aren't meant to be with people who are innocent!"

"You two should get the Kiss!"

Then Dumbledore aimed his wand in the air and loud and bright sparks emitted from it.

"SIIILENCE!"he boomed and everyone immediately quieted.

He took a deep breath and stepped to the front of the Wizengamot. His blue eyes were no longer twinkling as he faced Harry and Hermione.

"Members of the Wizengamot, raise your wand if you find the accused guilty,"he ordered.

Those who weren't Death Eaters lifted their wands high in the air. Since there were fifty members only twenty one did not lift their wands.

Harry and Hermione made sure to take note of them. Fudge and Umbridge had ugly smirks as they too lifted their wands.

The two teens were done for.

"Well! It seems that the Wizengamot finds Mr Potter and Miss Granger guilty! The two are sentenced to three life sentences each in the maximum security section of Azkaban prison with all the other highly dangerous convicts such as Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood," Cornelius Fudge said.

Cheers arose from the crowd.

"I HATE YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL WISH THAT YOU HADN'T DONE THIS SHIT!"shrieked Hermione, crystal tears flowing from her topaz orbs. The way she struggled in her chair made her look crazed and bloodthirsty.

Admittedly, that was exactly what she was feeling.

"BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING PSYCHOS! YOU ALL WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH US AND IT'LL BE TOO LATE FOR SORRY!"Harry roared, his emerald eyes flashing.

A Stupefy was sent at both the teens and soon they were unconscious.

Cornelius Fudge cleared his throat and said:

"To the people who are closest to the accused, you too are allowed to say your final goodbyes. Court is adjourned."

Aurors Kingsley and Dawlish is unchained is the two teens from the chairs and slipped their thin arms into their Magic Binding Cuffs.

Soon the courtroom was empty with only Dumbledore waiting in the shadows as the two teens were carried off to a room the that was used for final goodbyes.

Dumbledore had a disappointed look on his face. He whispered aloud quietly:

"Oh Harry and Hermione, you two had such a bright future ahead for yourselves...Now that you two are no longer around to protect Black, I think he can join you two in Azkaban. He'll get a nice cell to share with young Harry. It is for the Greater Good."

**_**


End file.
